


【VH】You can (not) change 15

by GDgood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 10:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDgood/pseuds/GDgood
Summary: 一切都是屬於JK羅琳，過去不曾、未來也不會以此營利，僅滿足對人物的幻想。R18未成年請小心R18未成年請小心R18未成年請小心





	【VH】You can (not) change 15

 

 

 

 

 

_但你的所有，都飢餓我。_

 

 

 

 

Voldemort知道自己不是甚麼正人君子，相反的，他是一個喜愛趁人之危的男人，所以現在他傻呼呼的小丈夫不知道為什麼突然願意行房（這比他預計攻略對方的時間還早了一個月），他絕對是舉雙手贊成的，完全沒有打算溫柔詢問他的男孩怎麼會回心轉意，也燃起一股雄心壯志要讓對方明天下不了床，要知道這陣子唯一讓他求而不得的就是「Harry」了。

 

「男孩，幫我拿魔杖。」Voldemort拍了拍坐在他身上的Harry的屁股，換來對方一個瞪視，但他只覺得是可愛而不是威嚇。

 

Harry扁著嘴卻又紅著臉地離開男人身上，除了他很少被對方這樣拍屁股之外，就是對剛剛自己的大膽而感到害臊，他幾乎是全裸壓在對方身上，下半身的重要部位壓在對方大腿上，少年向左爬行幾步，撿起不久前因為他們的激吻而落在床上的白色魔杖，順從地遞給男人：「你要魔杖做甚麼？」

 

「準備一下。」Voldemort揮一揮紫杉木魔杖，窗簾涮的一聲都拉上了，大門也喀啦一聲地鎖上了。

 

「噗哈！等等！窗簾就算了，你也把門鎖上了？這個家只有我們兩個人啊！你要誰來偷看我們呢？」跪坐在床上的少年噗嗤地笑了，對方的第一動作讓他覺得好可愛，莫名地他自己好像沒那麼緊張了。

 

Voldemort沒有回話，他因為對方剛才說到的「家」而呼吸一滯，只是專注地望著Harry，這讓對方的臉又更紅了些，他把床頭櫃裡的潤滑劑招來，魔杖再一揮，墨綠色床幔就緩緩地飄降下來，讓兩人的身影變得模糊，最後他把暫時無用武之地的魔杖往床尾一拋，緩慢地靠近少年，一字一句地說：「除了我之外，我不允許任何生物看見你的身體。」

 

Harry睜大了眼睛，因Voldemort霸道的發言屏住了呼吸，揪緊了身上唯一的遮蔽衣物，當對方越來越靠近他，他的心臟就越跳越快，接著男人伸出手捧著他的臉，讓兩人的臉貼得很近，彼此的嘴唇輕輕地摩擦著，少年幾乎能從那雙紅眸中看到自己，他知道自己是唯一一個能夠如此獨佔男人目光的人。

 

他鬆開了緊抓睡裙的手，輕輕撫上對方結實精壯的胸膛，小聲地說：「那你的一切，也只能讓我看噢、Tom。」

 

 

 

 

 

Voldemort有點難以言語此刻的感受，關於一個人能信任另一個人到甚麼程度。

 

Harry躺在他身下，睡裙已經被扔在一旁，身上一絲不掛，捲髮凌亂地散著，對方身體的每根線條都在他手指的深入下緊繃、顫慄，但又完全地為他綻放，沒有任何保留。

 

「放輕鬆一點，我的男孩。」男人低下頭啄啄少年的嘴唇，他知道親吻能安撫對方的不安。

 

「嗯。」Harry心中的恐懼漸漸消失，鬆開緊咬的下唇，微微點了點頭。

 

「乖孩子（Good boy）。」Voldemort吻了吻對方的鼻頭後，從那又緊又熱的通道中抽出修長的手指，往放在腳邊的罐子擠出更多清涼的潤滑液，沾滿透明液體的指尖輕輕按摩入口片刻，再次緩緩地探了進去。

 

「唔……」Harry忍不住偏過頭去，緊張地抓住了身下的床單，雖然男人之前也有幫他擴張過裡面（他那時候怎麼會傻到以為對方在幫他按摩），但異物侵入的感覺仍不好受，不過隨著那根手指的動作還有足夠的潤滑，漸漸不再那麼難受，當他這麼想的時候，卻又接著擠進了第兩根手指。

 

「還可以嗎？」Voldemort忍耐著強烈的慾望，英俊臉龐上的汗水順著下巴滴到身下人的胸膛上，他花了很長的時間在開拓，無非就想讓Harry等一會兒能舒適點。

 

Harry沒有說話，點了點頭，又搖了搖頭，然後對著男人微笑，那種麻癢又帶著撐開身體的異物感，說不出是難受還是別的，只是他身體不由自主地僵硬著。

 

Voldemort見身下人臉色還很紅潤，而小穴已經適應到了三指，再加入更多潤滑液後，那迷人的穴口依依不捨地吸住他的手指，擴張抽插的時候還發出嘖嘖的水聲，自立自強已久的他嚥了一口口水，再也忍不住慾火，一手扶著完全勃發的性器，一手壓住那白嫩又富有彈性的大腿，小心而緩慢地闖了進去。

 

「嗯……」Harry悶哼一聲便發不出聲音了，一個比手指更粗大的東西撐開他的穴口，疼得他立刻刷白了臉，一幕幕埋藏在心裡的恐懼，幾乎和現在的情況重疊，被強迫、被傷害的記憶不斷湧現，他攥緊了身下的床單，一雙細長的手用力得指節發白，甚至全身都在發抖，但還是沒有要求對方停止，他強迫自己克服夢魘，良久才緩過氣來，揚起頭深呼吸，顫抖著喘氣。

 

Voldemort一直注視著少年的表情，對方緊皺的眉頭讓他停下了推進的力道，他的龜頭才剛擠入小穴，幾乎被裡頭又熱又緊緻的觸感擾亂他的理智，但是一看見突然臉色發白的Harry勉強自己接受，甚至顫抖著忍耐他的進入，他就突然沒甚麼興致了，因為這不是他想帶給對方的體驗（因為他之前給的印象已經夠糟了）。

 

所以他再次感到困惑了，如果Harry不想要，大可開口拒絕或是像剛才一樣推開他，可是為什麼要選擇默默承受，彷彿忍著再多痛苦也要跟他做愛，他不能理解為什麼對方能為他做到這樣的程度，明明再勉強下去也不會有舒服的過程，雖然非常的可惜，他還是決定今晚的進展就到此為止，他想要他的男孩是真心想跟他做愛。

 

「不要勉強自己，Harry。」男人彎下腰吻了吻少年的臉頰「我們下次再試吧。」

 

「什、什麼？不……我……沒有！」好不容易習慣異物的Harry錯愕地喊著，他已經準備好承受更深入的推進，結果這時候Voldemort卻想停下，是因為他的神情太害怕了嗎？但他真的沒有不願意。

 

「沒關係，下次吧。」Voldemort扶著對方的大腿，準備把陰莖抽出。

 

「我說了，我想要你！不准逃走！Voldemort！」Harry激動地喊著，他不想就這麼放棄，他想戰勝內心的恐懼，也想讓對方得到歡愉。

 

不願退縮也不願讓對方等待的他，就是想要今晚的此刻成就這一切，於是飛快伸出雙手攔上男人的頸脖，雙腿也奮力地夾著對方的腰身，打算阻止對方離開，結果卻意外導致Voldemort重心不穩，往他的身上倒來，連帶著他們交合的地方，男人的性器猛然且完全地插進了他的身體裡，突然的深入讓Harry痛得瞬間紅了眼眶，他使勁地抱著對方寬厚的肩膀，緊咬著嘴唇不發出尖叫，但還是發出細小的嗚咽：「唔……呃……」

 

Voldemort的上半身幾乎都壓在Harry的身上，少年緊緊地摟住他，他感覺接觸到的皮膚是如此的溫暖而柔軟，對方的面孔埋在他的頸窩中，不斷深呼吸似乎想讓身體努力放鬆下來，Harry內部的溫度很高，長腿緊緊纏著他的腰，交合的快感令人眩暈，幾乎神智不清到不知自己身在何方。

 

但另一半發出的微弱呻吟，裡頭包含的痛苦讓男人瞬間回了神，他撐起身體，急忙地想拔出性器，但是少年在這時候完美地展現了Gryffindor固執的精神，雙手死命地抱緊他，雙腿也用力地夾緊他，他根本動彈不得，深怕自己一動又讓對方疼痛。

 

男人準備開口要求對方放開他的時候，那顆埋在他肩窩的毛絨絨的頭剛好移開了，他伸手要剝掉緊摟著他的手，還沒有成功，兩人的視線就對上，也在這一刻，他瞬間喪失了語言的能力，因為Harry望著他看的眼神很微妙，甚至可以用奇怪來形容。

 

燈光因帳幔阻擋而變得昏暗，但非人類的他卻看得很清楚，那雙祖母綠的雙眸有些濕潤，且帶著飽滿的溫熱，似乎還有些閃閃發光，那是一種類似於喜歡的情感，可是卻更加強烈、更加灼熱，驀然地Voldemort覺得自己的心臟像是被捏住了一樣，有種慌亂的感覺，他想伸出手遮住對方的雙眼，因為不知怎麼的，他不想讓Harry用那樣的眼神凝視自己。

 

一個字眼在Voldemort的腦海中一閃而過，使男人難以克制地伸手撫摸少年的臉頰，非常地輕柔，他明白為什麼自己會覺得Harry的眼神很奇怪了，因為那是他過去所無法理解的情感——「愛」。

 

也許有人曾經也這樣看過他，但是他厭惡那種軟弱的東西，從不願正眼看過，可是如今他在意Harry給予他的一切情感，所以這是他第一次從一個人的眼裡感受到如此溫柔的、暴烈的情感，即使他曾殘忍地對待過他的男孩，那雙綠眼睛望著他的眼神，仍只有純粹的愛。

 

幾乎快被這份情感壓得窒息的他將對方的身體揉進懷中。

 

 

 

 

 

「Voldemort？你怎麼了嗎？」Harry輕聲地呼喊身上的人，溫柔地撫摸那寬厚的背部，在Voldemort插入他，兩人的身體緊密無縫地貼合在一起後，對方就抱著他停頓了大概有五分鐘。

 

Voldemort自那無從拒絕的情感中回神，他清楚想要得到什麼就必須付出同等的代價，他也是這樣生存到現在，所以男人真的感到困惑，他到底付出了什麼，能值得Harry全心全意的愛呢？他的鼻子嗅聞著對方的體香，那種迷惘的感覺漸漸淡去，他低聲說：「我沒事。」

 

「是這樣嗎？」少年的耳朵被男人低沉的聲音惹得癢癢的，他覺得對方的態度有點奇怪，但是那個埋在他身體中的東西還生龍活虎的，因此他判斷對方應該還是很有興致。

 

男人沒有再回答，他撐起身體，緋紅的雙眼盯著Harry的臉龐觀察，看起來似乎漸漸地回復了血色，親了親對方的眼皮：「你呢？還會痛嗎？」

 

「不會！真的不會！我感覺自己已經適應了！」少年飛快地回答，激動地拍了拍男人的肩膀，然後突然停頓了一下，耳朵變得通紅，聲音小得像是蚊子，「所以，你不開始動嗎？」

 

「你啊、說這種話，明天還想下床嗎？」

 

「我不是這……啊……」

 

Voldemort沒等Harry說完話，就默默地頂得更深了一點，立刻感到少年內部的收緊，有種快被夾斷的感覺。

 

Harry急促地吸了口氣，骨節分明的手抓著床單，緩緩鬆開，又一次抓緊，Voldemort著迷地看著他的反應，盯得少年有點不好意思，像是抱怨似的，腿在他腰上摩蹭了一下，然後害臊地移開目光，但接著又飄回來，那雙翡翠綠的眼睛仍舊望著他。

 

隨著男人的拔出與插入，少年不能自已地憋住呼吸，他以為自己可以習慣，但那反覆的壓迫感仍令他感到不安，於是伸手抱住男人來尋求安全感。

 

「唔……Tom……」

 

「Harry，再放鬆一些，深呼吸——」被生理慾望沖刷的Voldemort其實不好過，但也不敢動作太快，只能輕柔細密地吻Harry的眼睛，規律地撫摸對方弓起的背脊，讓少年的呼吸跟上他的緩慢抽插，「再來吐氣。」

 

這樣反覆練習了五分鐘之後，男人撫慰著少年逐漸通紅而汗濕的身體：「你還好嗎？男孩？」

 

「嗯、其實不太好，你有一點兒……」Harry小聲抱怨著，男人進入他的時候，跟過去那段記憶中粗暴快速的操弄完全不一樣，這次非常的緩慢而溫柔，但他的臉反而燒得更紅了，因為他能感覺到男人的莖身上盤繞的靜脈血管，蜿蜒起伏地摩擦過他敏感的肉壁，「太大了。」

 

少年滿腦子都是那鮮明的觸感，沒有注意到自己說了甚麼，他還咬住了Voldemort的手指作為報復，然後笑呵呵地咬了男人無名指上的婚戒，卻感受到對方的陰莖在他體內顫抖了一下，似乎變得更硬更熱。

 

在他瞪大眼睛，思考著對方的性器是不是又變大的時候， Voldemort冷不防扣住了他的腰，說了一句：「Harry，抱歉，我忍不住了」後，就開始快速地操幹，他急忙搭著男人的肩膀，但身體仍隨著頂弄而劇烈晃動，他望著那雙腥紅的雙眼，瞳孔因為興奮像蛇一樣豎立著，他知道對方已經完全壓制不住野獸般的那一面了。

 

對Harry而言，性愛過程無疑是相當不適的，對方粗長的陰莖插入到最深的時候，總讓他有種下半身要被撐壞的錯覺。少年覺得做愛一點也不舒服，他真的不懂為什麼Voldemort這麼喜歡，過去的經驗中他只感受到無盡的痛苦，當然因為這次有完整的潤滑，所以完全沒有疼痛感，可是那種有異物在體內進出的感覺，那份腫脹感仍是讓他難以喜歡。

 

不過他猜想，也許只是自己還不習慣做愛，因為沒有道理兩人之中，只有Voldemort會感到舒服，所以他認為只要再與對方多練習幾次，應該就能越來越舒服，自己遲早會找到愉快的方式，至少現在對方的進入都不會疼痛，而是一種麻麻癢癢的感覺，他並不討厭。

 

Harry想的很簡單，無論自己如何，他現在只想要Voldemort得到滿足，於是他伸手攬住男人的頸脖，讓對方欺下身來與他接吻，雙腿緊緊地纏住對方的腰，身體努力配合著律動。

 

 

 

 

 

這像是一種無可饜足的慾望，又或者因為他本身就是個貪得無厭的人，所以他想一直看著、想去感受。

 

Voldemort長著薄繭的大手撫摸著身下人的左胸口，這是他久違的感覺到生命存在的美好（除了他自己），他的Harry活著，就在這裡，就在他眼前，現在只屬於他一個，那怕是一根頭髮都是他的，誰也不能看到，誰也不能觸碰，他偏執地在他的男孩身上留下各種痕跡，貪婪地索取更多，讓陰莖退出來一點，再次用力插進去，接著是又一次、再一次，動作越來越快。

 

男人滿足地讚嘆著，握住Harry精瘦的腰際，毫不停歇地一下一下的頂著胯部，讓性器一次一次地更加深入，Harry的體內永遠都是那麼炙熱而柔軟，無論他的男孩被他插得如何顫抖，對方腸道中那些軟壁仍會誠實的將他的陰莖緊緊吸住，像個孩子一樣抱著心愛的玩具不肯放開。

 

Voldemort很有自覺地察覺到自己快到達顛峰了，因為太久沒有做愛，平日也只是隨便自瀆而已，所以他的陰莖被Harry銷魂的穴口搞得相當敏感，但也有可能是他的男孩在性愛方面天賦異稟，他低垂著眼凝視少年，聲音因為情慾而沙啞：「可以射在裡面嗎？Harry。」

 

「什麼？我當然……」Harry混沌的大腦解析完那句話後，直覺地想要拒絕，但是他一對上Voldemort的眼睛，就吞下了否決的話，因為那雙紅眸目不轉睛地望著自己，彷彿一切關於他的，全都如此渴求，這世界上再也沒有其他人能如此令對方在意，一想到眼前的男人只因自己而如此失控，只在自己眼前表露出慾望，他的心瞬間又被填滿了，他想著：之前都是射在他的身體裡，好像也不會怎麼樣（只是清理有點麻煩），反正他又不會懷孕，不如就滿足男人的要求，他調皮地咬了咬對方的尖下巴，「那、洗澡的時候，你要幫我清出來喔，Tom。」

 

少年沒有得到男人的回話，倒是得到了幾乎快把他釘入床裡打樁般的操弄，進出的速度又快又狠，他覺得自己的穴口都快起火燃燒了，麻癢感變得更強烈，他忍不住發出了嗚咽聲，結果對方似乎變得更加興奮，撞擊的力道越來越大，整個床鋪都發出吱吱呀呀的聲音，大腿碰撞臀部與腿根發出響亮的拍打聲，他羞得把頭埋進男人的肩窩裡。

 

不知道過了多久，也許過了一世紀，Harry聽到Voldemort的喘息聲戛然而止，接著對方發出一聲熟悉的悶哼聲，少年立刻意識到對方應該是要射精了，就感覺到深埋在身體裡的陰莖一抖一抖的，一些羞人的畫面立刻浮現在他的腦海裡，導致他的腸道不由自主地收縮，下一秒便清楚感受到對方有些疲軟的性器，還有一些黏稠的液體在身體更深的地方。

 

Harry認為自己有點昏頭轉向，明明得到高潮歡愉的人不是他，但他卻因為Voldemort的射精而感到滿足，不過在思前想後一會兒後，他想：大概是因為男人被他迷得神魂顛倒，還被他榨乾，自己因此感到有些自豪吧。

 

Voldemort慵懶地靠在Harry身上，沒有把陰莖拔出來的打算，還想享受那內部的炙熱與高潮後的餘韻，他伸手擺弄少年捲曲的頭髮，有幾根被燈光照成了棕色，他不禁湊過去親了一下，說道：「這是我的。」

 

「對，你的。」Harry微笑地說，對方的動作讓他不知所以地覺得Voldemort很像一隻撒嬌的大狗狗，忍不住用鼻尖溫柔地摩弄男人的鼻頭。

 

Voldemort得到滿意的答案後，咬了咬作亂的鼻子，接著啄吻對方的疤痕、眉頭、眼皮，與嘴唇，然後順著精緻凸露的鎖骨往下親，親到左邊的粉色乳頭，還輕輕啃咬了一下，幼稚地說：「這也是我的。」

 

「對。」

 

「誰都不准碰。」

 

「誰都不能碰。」

 

「你是我的。」

 

「我是你的。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

作者的話：

 

其實這裡有埋一點巧思，或者是呼應LMG的片段，在LMG中那段暴力脅迫的性行為中，Lord總是不斷地詢問Harry：「你是誰的？」而Harry不想回答卻被逼著回答：「我是你的。」所以兩個人其實花了一段時間，我也花了許多的篇幅，才到了這一刻，才讓Harry是真心並且愉快地回答：「我是你的。」

 

還有，其實這篇的Lord，我希望他表現出迷惘，是因為他有點愧疚（但我們的黑魔王大人並不知知道那種情緒是什麼，因為他從沒有對誰懷抱過愧疚），而他會有這樣的想法是源自於：他認為自己付出的東西，根本比不上Harry對他付出的「純粹的愛」。最大的部分是因為他不確定愛是什麼，所以根本不知道自己也付出了同於Harry給的情感（當然我們的小天使給Lord的愛確實是比較多）。

 

感謝撥冗閱讀！(“￣▽￣)-o█ █o-(￣▽￣”)/

 


End file.
